1. Field of the Invention:
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,846 a rigid vinyl flashing has been used to seal arcuate window assemblies against an exterior wall. This flashing serves to help locate the window assembly in the wall. The flashing is formed with strategically placed nailing holes for mounting and sealing purposes. If all of these holes are unused by installers and the unused ones are left unplugged by rushed uncareful installers, the flashing will leak like a sieve and cause the window assembler to be left damp so that wood rot can then occur.